Forthcoming
by Fozilla
Summary: A few weeks after the events of Alice Madness Returns, Richard Hargreaves, a boy from Alice's childhood arrived searching for Alice. Alice's madness slowly returns as a new threat appears...I'm a new writer, totally new to the fanfiction universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the smoke from the steam-train covered the platform of Moorgate Station, a young gentleman unboards it, stepping onto the cobblestone platform. Clad in a black trenchcoat and holding a suitcase, the gentleman calmly paced down the platform, acknowledging his surroundings.

"London seems to have changed since I was here…it's became rather…_befouled_, if I may say so." He thought to himself.

Indeed, Victorian-era London was not a pleasant sight, smoke from the factories painted the sky grey, the air was stale, and the people were definitely not a pleasant bunch to mingle with. But, this gentleman did not come to London to observe it's society, he came with only one thought in his mind.

To find Alice Liddel.

He sighed, and slowly pulled out a round shaped locket from his breast pocket. As it flipped open, an image of a little girl, not more than 10 years old, with black hair and bright green eyes. This was the Alice Liddel that he knew. It's been years since he last seen his childhood playmate.

"_I heard that Dr Bumby's corpse was found smothered on this rail a few weeks ago!"_

"_You don't say? Reputable Dr Bumby? Why, who would do such a despicable act?"_ two ladies murmured as they walked past him.

"_Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth was also burned down after his death, and that demented helper of his, Alice, went missing…"_

"_Maybe she's responsible for his death?"_

"_The bobbies do not EVEN have enough evidence to put her in the gaol. Or even find her."_

Did they say Alice? His heart began to sink. What has happened to you, Alice? He solemnly thought to himself. Confused and deeply choked by the infernal smog caused by the train, Richard Hargreaves, the man who came looking for Alice Liddel, hurried away from Moorgate Station. He knew of only one person that would know where Alice would be.

Nan Sharpe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wondering down the streets of London, Richard felt severely unfamiliar with the place where he had grew up, shortly before he and his whole family had moved to Hertfordshire, where they settled down. Before moving, Richard was neighbours with Alice. The two of them were the best of friends, always enjoying everything they did together. Until one fateful night, everything changed.

"_Richard, you must NEVER ever ever go near that Alice girl again, do you understand me?"_

"_But mothe-" _Richard pleaded.

"_NO BUTS! Listen to your mother, Richard. It is after all…for your own sake."_

"_But why?"_

"_The Liddels were all killed in the fire last 2 days, their house burned to ashes, and Alice was the only survivor, no one knows what happened! God knows what she'd done to them…"_

"_People say the little girl's gone rather mad." _chimed in Richard's father._"Little Alice always kept to herself. Nobody could ever understood that girl._ _Madness is a contagious disease, Richard! And surely you do not want to be affected by her horrible sickness! Run along now, your mother and I have some packing to do."_

Richard never saw Alice again.

* * *

><p>Now, walking on the streets of London, full with street riff-raff, filthy men and women skulking around carrying their business, and beggars pleading for spare change, while prostitutes were also a frequent sight, as they constantly crooned at passer-bys, Richard was fullY lost in his thoughts. What would he say to Alice when he sees her? What will he do? Most importantly, is Alice still even in London? Was Alice even alive?<p>

Deep in his thoughts, he eventually arrived where he was told to go, by a street urchin, the place that he could find his only lead to Alice's whereabouts. The Mangled Mermaid. The pub, which also served as a whorehouse, was located at the docks of Billingsgate, and it looked like a run-down barn. The musty smell of saltwater also didn't help to improve anything.

Cautiously he entered The Mangled Mermaid, and immediately he was greeted by the sight of drinking, gambling, burly thug-like men and prostitutes. The place was a mess. Organized chaos, as his father liked to call it. Squeezing his way through the crowd, Richard reached the bartender, a tall skinny man who had a scar etched upon his right cheek. "Excuse me," almost shouting to be heard over the loud noise of the pub, "BUT do you know where I could find NAN SHARPE?"

"You'd be a client, eh?" replied the bartender with a deep Scottish accent. "Go upstairs, she be in the main bedroom!"

Client? Has Nan Sharpe became a prostitute as well? Things certainly have changed around here, he quietly thought, as he made his way upstairs. He dreaded every second being in this place.

"Nan Sharpe?" He cautiously called out as he entered the main bedroom.

"I'm not ready for business yet, if you would hold yer horses for a second, I'll be right with yo-Oh, my…"as the fat lady turned around to look at him."Aren't you well built, handsome too! Good choice to come looking for me at the Mangled Mermaid, I'm one of the best around…"

"A tempting offer," Richard mused sarcastically. "But don't you remember me Nan Sharpe? You used to look after me and Alice when we both were young."

Nan Sharpe looked curiously at his face, and a few moments later gave a yelp of surprise. "Oh my goodness! It's sweet little Richard! Why how much you've grown!"

"It has been very long indeed, Nan."

"I never thought I would see you again! Not since that tragic incide-" her voice broke off. "Anyway, what brings you to this wretched place?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Alice is."

"A-Alice? O-oh d-dear…your not working for the bobbies are you?"

"No, I came down to visit Alice."

"W-well if it is that way…She's staying at a small inn just a few roads down from here. The third from the corner of Pulis Street." Nan Sharpe stammered.

"This is very good news for me indeed, thank you so much for your time Nan Sharpe."

"Well, I do insist you stay, I could provide services for you, mhmm..free of charge." But as she finished her sentence, Richard was already running down the stairs and out of the Mangled Mermaid, vowing never again to return to that ungodly place unless necessary.

All his thoughts were fazed, for he was too eager to finally meet Alice again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hmm, this wouldn't seem right." As Richard stood outside a dusty old inn, on Pulis Street. The inn looked abandoned, the inhabitants were either long dead or had moved. Cobwebs hung over the door.

It was already at night in London, the fog shrouded the streets, and the oil lamps were the only light sources around. Richard stood there, rooted to the ground, as he tried to think it out. Maybe I could ask someone? But as he looked around the street there was not a single soul to be found, as this was the desolate part of London. And then he heard-

"Footsteps?"

Indeed, someone was approaching Richard, but the fog was too thick to make out who was it. The outline of the torso suggested it to be a young lady in her 20's. She wore a hood over her head, covering her face, and her arms folded. Her clothes were ragged and dirty.

"Excuse me," he called out. "But do you know the whereab-"

The lady stopped right in her tracks. The fog cleared for a moment, and Richard saw it under the light of the oil lamp.

An Omega necklace.

He would of course recognize it. After all, he was the one who gave it to Alice when they were both young. It was made of silver alloy, and genuinely handcrafted by a blacksmith. One of a kind, the blacksmith had told little Richard.

"A-Alice? Alice Liddel? Pardon my intrusion, but are you Alice Liddel?" he asked.

The lady turned and started running.

"Wait! I just wanted to ask something!"

Quickly, Richard chased after her. Richard ran down winding streets, dark backalleys, and followed her into a quiet alley.

Panting from the exhausting run, he looked around for the mysterious lady's whereabouts.

"A dead end?" sighed Richard.

And yet the lady was no where to be found. Richard staggered forward, waving his hand as if to disperse the fog in front of him. He could barely see.

Richard heard the ground crunch behind him, and quickly turned around. But he wasn't quick enough.

"THWOCK!" was the last thing he heard, as a stick came crashing down on his head.

He slumped to the ground, and his whole world was swallowed by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Alice, it's such a delight to finally meet you again!"_

"_Come, Richard, let me tell you of my…Wonderland."_

_And Alice opened her mouth, blood came flowing through it, she then screamed in a high pitch, causing Richard to flinch, covering his ears in pain. Black goo oozed from her eyes as she approached Richard. He backed away, but found himself backing into an 'invisible' wall. She lifted a hand, and it was griping the Vorpal Blade. The blade was not a shining silver, but an ominous black. Alice ran at Richard and shrieked._

"_TIME __TO __DIE!__" __and __with __a __swift __hand,__she __buried __the __Vorpal __Blade __in __Richard__'__s __chest. __Blood __gushed __out __and__…_

* * *

><p>"AUGHHH!" Richard woke up in a startle.<p>

"Merely a nightmare. Good God."

Sweating profusely, he scrambled to his feet. The morning rays shone through the dusty room. As his senses came back, he realized that he was in a bedroom. Paintings, child drawings, to be precise, hung on the wall. There was a strange looking rabbit, a 'man' with a tall hat, a few mecha-infused dodo's and other scrawlings that did not make the slightest sense. His head was throbbing and his thoughts were hazy. The last thing he remembered seeing was something smacking him hard on the head. He slowly stood up on his feet, and made his way out of the door.

"Ah, you're awake." came a voice. Standing in front of him was a damsel, she had rugged black hair, her skin fair, and had the most beautiful green eyes that Richard never forgot since young. Around her neck was an Omega necklace.

Alice Liddel.

"I'm sorry about the incident last night. I thought you were a bobby hunting for me." She said apologetically.

"Assaulting bobbies? Alice, what has happened to you?" he thought. Richard was froze by her appearance, and then he finally found his voice.

"Don't you remember me, Alice?"

"You do look familiar." She said as she helped Richard to his feet. "But I'm afraid to say that, have we ever met before?"

"I-I'm Richard. Richard Hargreaves." He stammered.

"Richard? I don't-" as she looked into his face, and then her green eyes widened in realization. She broke into a smile.

"Richard! Oh my goodness! I thought I'll never see you again!" she said delightfully. "Fancy seeing you here in London! Not since t-that night…" tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Alice… I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm fine. I'm truly sorry about last night. I really am." She let out a nervous chuckle. Alice was frail, but there was a sternness in her voice that felt assuring to Richard.

"It's fine, it was my fault anyway, startling you like that. Anyhow, we DO have a lot of catching up to do!" he smiled.

* * *

><p>By noon they were already walking on the quiet streets of Victorian London, conversing enthusiastically with one another. Alice tried her best to evade the bobbies. But the slums of London were quiet, few people wandered around, carrying out their daily business, and not a single bobby in sight. The church bell struck 12 times, signifying the arrival of noon.<p>

_Alice, time for your…'medication'. A small voice whispered in her head._

"Ah, Richard." As Alice realized. "I do have to visit the…psychiatrist."

"Psychiatrist? Whatever for?" Richard enquired.

"I'm having trouble sleeping at night. Dreams, you see." And Alice hastily smiled off Richard's puzzled face.

"Shall I walk you there? As a gentleman." He smirked cheekily.

"That won't be necessary." She quickly said, avoiding eye contact with Richard. "I really have to go now, I'm running late. I'll see you soon then." and Alice hurried away.

As he watched Alice's shadow disappearing down the street corner, he sensed that something was amiss. Why had Alice became so nervous and twitchy? Who was this psychiatrist she had mentioned? His head was buzzing with questions.

_Go ahead, follow her. His conscience whispered in his head._

Running after her, Richard quietly followed Alice. He had to keep a low profile, as Alice constantly looked back to check if anyone was following her.

"Where is she going?" he thought.

A few moments later his question was answered. This part of the slums was badly polluted, where rats ran around, and filthy, ailing people begged for money. The smog in the air was so thick that it blocked out the light, caused by the factories nearby. Coughing slightly, he saw Alice entering a shop. A worn out wooden sign hung above its entrance, "Dr Tatherdam Cure and Psychiatrist". The front window was covered by black curtains, as if purposed to prevent anyone from peeking in.

Waiting for a while after Alice had went in, Richard then cautiously entered the shop, avoiding the public eye.

He was instantly blinded by the thick dust. The shop interior had an acrid odour that made Richard cringe his nose. It reeked of rotten eggs and the smell of medicine. The bile in his stomach rose as he saw what was in the shop.

Jars and jars of organs, human and animal alike, were floating in ghastly green concoctions. The urge of vomiting came, but Richard held it back. There was no one in sight, no doctor, patients, not even a receptionist. The front desk was abandoned, and the dust on it was untouched. It was as if that a receptionist never even existed.

He stepped on the creaking floorboards, and could not resist whispering Alice's name, an attempt to call for her. There was no reply, but-

Voices. He heard voices in the far back of the shop. Sneaking his way quietly, he walked down the long corridor, only to find one door at the end of it. Voices emanated from behind it. With all his might, he prayed for it to not be locked.

Slowly, he turned the doorknob and the door swung open.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice lay on a sofa in placed in the middle of the room. The room was shrouded in an ominous darkness, and it was dimly lit by a few burning candles. A large mirror was placed at a corner of the room, while a huge doctor's chair at the far end of the room, and the soft scribbling of an ink pen could be heard from time to time.

And then Richard noticed something was amiss.

Limbs, countless limbs and steel hooks were hanging down from the ceiling. Richard stood frozen to the ground. He quickly pulled his gaze away, attempting to erase the memory etched on his mind.

"Richard? Why are you- What are you doing here?" Alice noticed him standing at the doorway.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Richard replied. "What in the world is this infernal pla-"

The scribbling sound stopped.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice came from the doctors chair. The voice sounded familiar to Richard, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

The chair swung around, and revealed a man, wearing a tophat and the devilish grin he wore on his face. His green skin tone gleamed under the light of the candles.

Alice's face darkened. "W-what're you doing here Hatter?"

"My, what kind of greeting is that Alice? Have you lost your manners?" He shrieked in a maniacal manner. The Hatter stared at her as black goo slowly dripped from his black beady eyes. He broke his gaze with Alice and stared at Richard.

"Oooh! A friend! How delightful! Let's get the tea party started shall we not?" as the Hatter stood up on his feet, towering over the both of them.

With a swift move with his arm, a glint of sliver streaked across Richard, and he fell to his knees. In the Hatter's hand gripped a razor sharp blade. Richard's vision blurred as he clutched his chest, his hands pulled back bloody. The blood was already seeping through his overcoat, the slash across his chest was not deep, but deep enough to make Richard to gasp for air.

"Alice…Run!" as he struggled to utter the words while Hatter strolled slowly towards Alice. The Hatter drew back his blade once more, it's silver tip splashed red. Alice uncontrollably fell to her knees, as she buried her face in her palms.

"Time to die!" He cackled.

The blade fell.

And the ground gave its way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Falling down took forever.

Richard sat up and observed his surroundings. The last that he remembered was being attacked by a mechanical like man, called the Hatter, and then the ground collapsed beneath him and Alice. Pain seared through his brain as he tried to recall what happened next. Where is this place?

Richard was sitting in a pool of green slime, and as he looked up he thought that he had gone quite mad.

The sky was painted blood red, and ominous cliffs towered over him. For a minute or two he swore he saw something moved about up there. A statue of Alice was merged with into the granite wall next to him, and green slime was pouring out from her eyes, as if she was really crying.

Crying, he thought. Those bitter tears.

* * *

><p>"<em>B-but I'll never see you again!" Young Alice sobbed.<em>

"_Alice, I promise you I will. I'll come back for you when we're all grown up." He forced a smile._

_Young Richard's parents tugged against his collar. "It's time to go young man, come along now.". As the train's horn blew once, signifying the last call for any remaining passengers to board it._

"_G-g-goodbye Alice…" he managed as he held back his tears. The two asylum orderlies behind Alice automatically hauled her back, preventing Alice from hugging Richard. Richard boarded the train just as it started gaining speed, watching solemnly as the orderlies dragged poor little Alice back to the asylum._

* * *

><p>As he stood back up, the pain in his brain became worst, like a parasite slowly absorbing the life from its host. His world spinned around him. He couldn't stand straight, let alone walk straight.<p>

Richard stumbled clumsily towards what seemed like an edge of a ravine. As he caught his breath, he carefully observed the broken wooden signboard that was planted into the ground.

"Wonderland…? Why does it seem so familiar…"

At that exact moment something appeared on top of the sign. A purple entity, it had a skinny torso, and it had the most devilish smile Richard had ever saw in his whole life. Richard took a step back, clearly astonished by the sudden appearance of this creature.

"What ARE you?" he exclaimed.

"Me?" the cat gave Richard a glare. "Why, I'm here to help you, Richard. By any chance have you seen a rather quick witted, sharp tongued and stubborn young lady by the name of Alice? A close friend of yours I presume."

"Wha-How did you know my name?"

"Oh, poor Richard.. You really don't remember anything do you?" and in a flash the cat's eyes turned red, the pain seared back once again.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alice, wait for me!" giggled Richard while his arms outstretched chasing Alice.<em>

_The both of them were running in a field, a field of green grass with no horizon, giant colourful mushrooms grew everywhere, dodobirds flew in the sky, and colourful flowers bloomed. The giant snail with the bright-coloured shell was slowly grazing on the grass as they ran past it. The wind blew gracefully while they ran, a simple game of tag. In a distance a purple cat watched over them. A purple cat with a devilish grin. A cat in which the both of them were very familiar with._

* * *

><p>"Cheshire… I remember now." As Richard groggily stood up to his feet.<p>

"Splendid." It grinned widely, revealing the blood splattered on its teeth. "Now make your way to the bottom of the ravine and seek out Alice's blade. Who knows, she might be there."

"Blade? What blade? And why can't you do it, cat?"

The cat sighed. "Your brain is as hollow as the look on your face. If I could, I would, if I would, I'd already had done it." Cheshire grimly purred.

"What you're looking for is the Vorpal Blade, a rather fine piece of weaponry. Find it and it will help you seek out Alice. She is in danger, so to speak. Be warned though, some things may not be what it looks like."

The cat gave him another grin, and then its body and head began to disintegrate, and finally it was gone.

"Blasted cat. Leave for all I care." Richard said through gritted teeth, wincing from the headache.

Richard gazed towards the bottomless ravine. It seemed as if all hope was lost.


End file.
